Hack 1.0.1
Hack 1.0.1 is the second public release of Hack. Andries Brouwer published it to the (now-obsolete) Usenet newsgroup net.sources in January 1985. Availability Hack 1.0.1 first appeared as a patch against the Hack 1.0 sources. Google Groups has archived this patch at http://groups.google.com/group/net.sources/msg/26d50fa9d577e33b?dmode=source. Because one part of the original Hack 1.0 posting is not present at Google, the files in question must be reconstructed before applying the patch. Ali Harlowhttp://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/front.html has a Hack 1.0.1 distribution at http://www.juiblex.co.uk/nethack/source/ab_hack-1.0.1.tar.gz. Significant changes * The pickup (,), option (o) and self-teleport (control-T) commands first appear in this version. * The HACKOPTIONS environment variable is recognized for the first time. * The tag "(with amulet)" now appears in the record file entry when an adventurer has the Amulet of Yendor in his possession at the end of the game. * Vault teleporters and the "ad aerarium" inscription appear for the first time. * The lurker above is now "'" instead of "~". The adventurer The player may choose a Tourist, a Speleologist, a Fighter, a Knight, a Cave-man, or a Wizard. No option to play as female is available. The adventurer has experience, hit points, armor class, and strength. He may advance to experience level 14. The initial pet is a little dog. Dungeon features The dungeon in Hack 1.0.1 has no branches; there is one way up and one way down. The first 25 levels or so consist of rooms, and beyond that, the adventurer encounters mazes. Special rooms are shops, treasure zoos, and vaults. If the player's login name is "david", David's Treasure Zoo appears much more frequently. Traps are: * bear trap * arrow trap * dart trap * trapdoor * teleportation trap * pit * sleeping gas trap The Amulet of Yendor is found under a boulder in a maze level. The Wizard of Yendor does not appear in Hack 1.0.1. Bestiary Hack 1.0.1 adds no new monsters. The lurker above is now "'" instead of "~". The following monsters may be encountered: Objects No new objects are introduced in Hack 1.0.1. Artifacts Hack 1.0.1 has only one artifact, Orcrist. Any weapon may be named Orcrist and will do d10 extra points damage to orcs. There can even be more than one Orcrist. In Hack 1.0.2, Orcrist would be limited to two handed swords. Amulets Only the Amulet of Yendor and the cheap plastic imitation exist in Hack 1.0.1. Food Food items in Hack 1.0.1 are: * food ration * tripe ration * pancake * dead lizard * fortune cookie * carrot * tin * orange * apple * pear * melon * banana * candy bar * egg * clove of garlic * corpse (called dead foo rather than foo corpse) The tin did not contain the remains of monsters, but rather a randomly-chosen food such as peaches or, if the adventurer is lucky, spinach. The dead lizard was a found object rather than a corpse; live lizards did not exist in Hack 1.0.1. It could reduce confusion, but had no effect on cockatrices. Weapons Weapons in Hack 1.0.1 are: * arrow * sling bullet * crossbow bolt * dart * rock * boomerang * mace * axe * flail * long sword * two handed sword * dagger * worm tooth * crysknife * spear * bow * sling * crossbow Tools Tools in Hack 1.0.1 are: * whistle * magic whistle * expensive camera * ice box The ice box is the only container. Then as now, it preserved corpses, and was generally too heavy (and too rare) to be useful for inventory management. Armor Armor items in Hack 1.0.1 are: * helmet * plate mail * splint mail * banded mail * chain mail * scale mail * ring mail * studded leather armor * leather armor * elven cloak * shield * pair of gloves Potions Potions in Hack 1.0.1 are: * potion of restore strength * potion of booze * potion of invisibility * potion of fruit juice * potion of healing * potion of paralysis * potion of monster detection * potion of object detection * potion of sickness * potion of confusion * potion of gain strength * potion of speed * potion of blindness * potion of gain level * potion of extra healing * potion of levitation Scrolls Scrolls in Hack 1.0.1 are: * scroll of enchant armor * scroll of destroy armor * scroll of confuse monster * scroll of scare monster * scroll of blank paper * scroll of remove curse * scroll of enchant weapon * scroll of damage weapon * scroll of create monster * scroll of taming * scroll of genocide * scroll of light * scroll of teleportation * scroll of gold detection * scroll of food detection * scroll of identify * scroll of magic mapping * scroll of amnesia * scroll of fire * scroll of punishment The scroll of damage weapon acts as the modern scroll of enchant weapon does when cursed. The scroll of genocide acts, in all cases, as the modern blessed scroll; but most symbols refer to only one monster anyway. Wands Wands in Hack 1.0.1 are: * wand of light * wand of secret door detection * wand of create monster * wand of wishing * wand of striking * wand of slow monster * wand of speed monster * wand of undead turning * wand of polymorph * wand of cancellation * wand of teleport monster * wand of make invisible * wand of digging * wand of magic missile * wand of fire * wand of sleep * wand of cold * wand of death Rings Rings in Hack 1.0.1 are: * ring of adornment * ring of teleportation * ring of regeneration * ring of searching * ring of see invisible * ring of stealth * ring of levitation * ring of poison resistance * ring of aggravate monster * ring of hunger * ring of fire resistance * ring of cold resistance * ring of protection from shape changers * ring of conflict * ring of gain strength * ring of increase damage * ring of protection * ring of warning * ring of teleport control Because charisma does not exist in Hack 1.0.1, the ring of adornment is a useless item. Gems Gems in Hack 1.0.1 are: * diamond * ruby * sapphire * emerald * turquoise stone * aquamarine stone * tourmaline stone * topaz stone * opal stone * garnet stone * amethyst stone * agate stone * onyx stone * jasper stone * jade stone and worthless pieces of blue, red, yellow, and green glass. Other items Other items not appearing in the above categories are: * heavy iron ball * iron chain * enormous rock It is not possible to pick up an iron chain, nor can they be generated from iron golems, because these do not exist in Hack 1.0.1. Derivative versions Hack 1.0.1 inspired two ports to other operating systems, PC Hack 1.0.1 and AmigaHack 1.0.1. Category:History